Class 2-B (OHA)
年 組|romaji = Ni-nen Bi-gumi|leader = |located in = U.A. High School|controlled by = Kazuya Tachibana}}Class 2-B ( 年 組 Ni-nen Bi-gumi) is one of the homeroom classes in U.A.'s Hero Department. It is a second year class. They are next door to Class 2-A. Description Class 2-B is one of U.A.'s second year Hero classes, meaning that the members of the class have had at least some time to train as Heroes. They are considered superior to any ordinary first year and are even considered on par with the students of Class 2-A. Teachers Students Former Students Student Information Height Ranked from tallest to shortest # Jaco Kizuna 196cm/6'5" # Shun Asakura 188cm/6'2" # Titus Dabi 185cm/6'1" # Eikyo Jooryoku 185cm/6'1" # Numa Shimeru 185cm/6'1" # Kabuto Iyashi 183cm/6' # Joji Amano 183cm/6' # Giovanni Elio 180 cm/5'11" # Kurisu Hayama 178cm/5'10" # Setsubi Sesshoku 178cm/5'10" # Guido Minami 178cm/5'10" # Ahmya Yanai 172cm/5'7" # Katsuo Kato 172cm/5'7" # Ureshii Jigen 172cm/5'7" # Shizuka Naku 168cm/5'6" # Keiko Hotaru 168cm/5'6" # Horatia Janpu 165cm/5'5" # Luna Mori 158cm/5'2" # Rana Ryuuka 158cm/5'2" # Mimi Kusaragi 137cm/4'6" Birthday Ranked from oldest to youngest # Kabuto Iyashi : May 2 # Katsuo Kato : May 4 # Kurisu Hayama : May 30 # Titus Dabi : June 9 # Joji Amano : June 14 # Setsubi Sesshoku : June 19 # Keiko Hotaru : June 24 # Ureshii Jigen : July 10 # Giovanni Elio : August 9 # Ahmya Yanai : August 16 # Jaco Kizuna : September 14 # Shun Asakura : October 2 # Mimi Kusaragi : October 22 # Eikyo Jooryoku : November 18 # Rana Ryuuka : January 1 # Shizuka Naku : February 14 # Numa Shimeru : March 14 # Luna Mori : April 1 # Guido Minami : April 1 # Horatia Janpu : May 21 (Year Ahead Academically) Final Exams Results # Luna Mori: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Jaco Kizuna: Written - Passed, Practicals - # Mimi Kusaragi: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Athena Lambros: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Titus Dabi: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed # Akihiko Hagiwara: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Shizuka Naku: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Eikyo Jooryoku: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Keiko Hotaru: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Igata Tegayura: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Ahmya Yanai: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Rana Ryuuka: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Shun Asakura: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Michael Davis: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Ase Tegayura: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Guido Minami: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Horatia Janpu: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Ureshii Jigen: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed # Joji Amano: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Kabuto Iyashi: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed Trivia * Anyone that wishes to have a character join this class should just notify Dwarf, although the maximum is two characters per user. ** In order to join the class, one must follow these rules: **# A submitted student must at least have a completed personality section and Quirk description before submitting the character for review. **# If one's Quirk doesn't seem destructive enough to allow them to pass the U.A. entrance exam, an explanation must be given upon request for they would have accomplished this. **# The student could not have initially failed the entrance exam and have switched in later from General Studies at U.A., although a transfer from another school's Hero Course is permissible. **# The user in question must have a Discord account, as all of our planning is done on Discord. **# After Dwarf reviews the character, the members of Class 2-B will vote on whether or not to allow the character to join the class. Category:Classes Category:Hero Classes Category:U.A. Classes Category:Class 2-B (BDS) Category:Students Category:U.A. Students